Partners
by 1Past and Present1
Summary: Who would have known that all Gluttony had to do to soften Lust up was simply call her by her secret nickname... that only he was ever allowed to use.


**Partners**

My first Fullmetal story! This is basically a cute little scene between Lust and Gluttony that I have been meaning to write for a while now. Read, review and enjoy!

* * *

"Come on, Gluttony. Dante will have our heads if we come back late again." I tossed my black mane of hair casually over my shoulder and sighed, raising a brow as a rat scurried past my feet.

"Hungry..." he whined as a response, tugging my hand as we made our way through a dark alleyway. "Lust, hungry..."

I sighed in exasperation at the typical reply, turning to glare at my dim-witted companion. "We don't have time for this, Gluttony. Besides, you ate an hour ago."

"Hungry again, Lusty!" He gave my hand a slightly more urgent tug, whimpering like a kicked dog. "Please, Lusty? Please?"

I shivered, my cheeks reddening slightly. _Why must he refer to me by that ridiculous nickname?_ "Hold it in. We'll be home soon and then-"

"Lusty," he murmured softly, staring up at me with his blank eyes. "Pretty please, Lusty?"

I remained silent for a moment, feeling my resolve slowly diminish. _Stupid lump. He knows I can never say no when he calls me by that horrible name... in that soft little voice... with those big, sad eyes staring up at me... dare I say it, it's almost cute._

He waited patiently while I pretended to think deeply about the matter, his lips quivering childishly.

I tore my face away and groaned in defeat, a soft, irritating warmth settling in my chest as he continued to stare cutely up at me. "Oh, just go eat something! And you better be quick about it..."

"Thank you, Lusty!" He grinned, showing his massive teeth. "Hungry, so hungry..." And with a gleeful giggle, he lumbered into the darkness to find his prey, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

"Stupid fool. You're getting soft." I stroked a black strand of hair out of my face and chuckled, taking a seat upon a closed garbage can to wait for his return. _I wonder how he could have figured out my weakness. Lusty... so simple, and yet so effective. Who would have known?_

After twenty minutes his massive silhouette remerged, lumbering toward me at an alarming rate. "Lusty!" he called, giving me a bloody smile as he neared.

"Yes?" I replied with a smirk, mildly enjoying the attention.

"I found treasure!" He held out his hands proudly, a glistening, bloodstained pendant resting in his massive palms. "For you, Lusty!"

I rose from my seat and stepped forward, taking the delicate silver chain and its jewel from his eager grasp. I raised the pendant to my face and frowned, slightly astonished. "That's a big ruby. You must have eaten a very wealthy female."

He nodded, holding his hands behind his back shyly. "Yes, but she wasn't nearly as pretty as you are, Lusty. And I know Dante will be mad at you again... because of me." His smile abruptly vanished and was replaced by a sad blankness, his eyes cast downward in guilt. "All my fault... for eating when you say no..."

I stared down at him with wide eyes, absolutely stunned. "Gluttony... that's so... sweet..." My heart jabbed painfully as he didn't respond, urging me to say more. "I'm not angry at you, Glut. Besides, I'm not scared of that old hag."

He slowly looked up, smiling slightly. "You... you not mad? But I made you late..."

I placed the pendant in the top of my gown and giggled, bending down to look his straight in the eyes. "I could never be mad with you. We're partners, remember?"

He didn't say anything, but the huge smile on his face spoke volumes. He nodded his head frantically, his body stiffening with excitement. It made me smile, both inside and out.

I closed the gap between us with a gentle kiss on his nose, feeling him release a happy sigh. "Now, what do you say we go for a walk around town?"

"But... shouldn't we head back?" He took me by the hand and followed as I led him out into a deserted street, sucking on his thumb.

"I told you already, Glut. I'm not scared of Dante, and I never will be." I turned to gaze down at him tenderly, my eyes softening. "But just promise me one thing."

"Sure!" He paused, giving me his full attention. "I'll do anything for you, Lusty."

"Promise me," I whispered, kissing his bald scalp.

"Mmhm?" He moved closer, resting his cheek against my chest.

"Promise me you'll call me 'Lusty' the next time Envy is around us." I grinned, giving him a wink.

"Why? Do you want him to call you that too?"

"No. I just want to see the look on his face."

We both laughed at the joke, walking hand in hand further into the darkness.

* * *

Three hours later, back at the place we called home, I lay on my bed with heavy eyes. I was soon drifting off into a light sleep when my chamber door was softly opened, stirring me awake again.

"Lusty?" whispered Gluttony's soft voice as he poked his head through to watch me. "Lusty, are you awake?"

"Yes," I replied with a smile, opening a dark eye in his direction. "Is something wrong?"

"No," he replied slowly, his face visibly red in the pale darkness. "I just needed to tell you something..."

"Go on." I lifted my head slightly, watching him as he quietly entered my room, closing the door behind himself. "Is it urgent?"

He turned back to me, nodding. "I think so..." He tiptoed beside my bed and leant toward my face, his cheeks flushed. "I have to tell you... I can't sleep until I do..."

I reached upward and gently stroked his face. "Yes, Gluttony?"

He was silent for a moment, deep in thought. After summoning his courage, he swallowed, moving nearer to me until his lips touched my forehead in a shy, inexperienced kiss.

I was left speechless as he pulled away, taking a respectful step back from my bed. I watched him slowly walk back to the door, open it, and step out again, leaving only his head inside.

He blinked slowly, staring intensely into my eyes with strange emotion. "Lust," he murmured, unable to hold his broad smile.

I nodded wordlessly, paralysed almost entirely by shock.

"I love you," he finished happily before closing the door and lumbering down the hallway to his own room, once again leaving me with confused thoughts and feelings.

"Glut," I whispered, touching the place his lips had met my skin. "I... I love you too..."

And for the first time, I truly meant it.

* * *

Well, there you have it! I hope it was alright. I thought 'Lusty' and 'Glut' were cute little nicknames. It shows a close bond between the two. It just seemed kind of appealing to me.


End file.
